headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1
| years published = 1988-1998 | total issues = 129 (Current title) 263 (total) | featured characters = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | creators = | previous = ''Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man'' | next = ''Spectacular Spider-Man'', Volume 2 }} Spectacular Spider-Man is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and featured the costumed superhero Spider-Man. The series ran from January, 1988 to November, 1998, spanning a total of 129 issues. The series continues the numbering from ''Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man'' beginning with issue #134 for a combined series run of 263 issues. Seven out of fourteen Annual issues were published for the series under this title (issues #8-14). The series also yielded a Super Special crossover in 1995 and a Minus issue in 1997. * Spectacular Spider-Man 134 * Spectacular Spider-Man 135 * Spectacular Spider-Man 136 * Spectacular Spider-Man 137 * Spectacular Spider-Man 138 * Spectacular Spider-Man 139 * Spectacular Spider-Man 140 * Spectacular Spider-Man 141 * Spectacular Spider-Man 142 * Spectacular Spider-Man 143 * Spectacular Spider-Man 144 * Spectacular Spider-Man 145 * Spectacular Spider-Man 146 * Spectacular Spider-Man 147 * Spectacular Spider-Man 148 * Spectacular Spider-Man 149 * Spectacular Spider-Man 150 * Spectacular Spider-Man 151 * Spectacular Spider-Man 152 * Spectacular Spider-Man 153 * Spectacular Spider-Man 154 * Spectacular Spider-Man 155 * Spectacular Spider-Man 156 * Spectacular Spider-Man 157 * Spectacular Spider-Man 158 * Spectacular Spider-Man 159 * Spectacular Spider-Man 160 * Spectacular Spider-Man 161 * Spectacular Spider-Man 162 * Spectacular Spider-Man 163 * Spectacular Spider-Man 164 * Spectacular Spider-Man 165 * Spectacular Spider-Man 166 * Spectacular Spider-Man 167 * Spectacular Spider-Man 168 * Spectacular Spider-Man 169 * Spectacular Spider-Man 170 * Spectacular Spider-Man 171 * Spectacular Spider-Man 172 * Spectacular Spider-Man 173 * Spectacular Spider-Man 174 * Spectacular Spider-Man 175 * Spectacular Spider-Man 176 * Spectacular Spider-Man 177 * Spectacular Spider-Man 178 * Spectacular Spider-Man 179 * Spectacular Spider-Man 180 * Spectacular Spider-Man 181 * Spectacular Spider-Man 182 * Spectacular Spider-Man 183 * Spectacular Spider-Man 184 * Spectacular Spider-Man 185 * Spectacular Spider-Man 186 * Spectacular Spider-Man 187 * Spectacular Spider-Man 188 * Spectacular Spider-Man 189 * Spectacular Spider-Man 190 * Spectacular Spider-Man 191 * Spectacular Spider-Man 192 * Spectacular Spider-Man 193 * Spectacular Spider-Man 194 * Spectacular Spider-Man 195 * Spectacular Spider-Man 196 * Spectacular Spider-Man 197 * Spectacular Spider-Man 198 * Spectacular Spider-Man 199 * Spectacular Spider-Man 200 * Spectacular Spider-Man 201 * Spectacular Spider-Man 202 * Spectacular Spider-Man 203 * Spectacular Spider-Man 204 * Spectacular Spider-Man 205 * Spectacular Spider-Man 206 * Spectacular Spider-Man 207 * Spectacular Spider-Man 208 * Spectacular Spider-Man 209 * Spectacular Spider-Man 210 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Spectacular Spider-Man 212 * Spectacular Spider-Man 213 * Spectacular Spider-Man 214 * Spectacular Spider-Man 215 * Spectacular Spider-Man 216 * Spectacular Spider-Man 217 * Spectacular Spider-Man 218 * Spectacular Spider-Man 219 * Spectacular Spider-Man 220 * Spectacular Spider-Man 221 * Spectacular Spider-Man 222 * Spectacular Spider-Man 223 * Spectacular Spider-Man 224 * Spectacular Spider-Man 225 * Spectacular Spider-Man 226 * Spectacular Spider-Man 227 * Spectacular Spider-Man 228 * Spectacular Spider-Man 229 * Spectacular Spider-Man 230 * Spectacular Spider-Man 231 * Spectacular Spider-Man 232 * Spectacular Spider-Man 233 * Spectacular Spider-Man 234 * Spectacular Spider-Man 235 * Spectacular Spider-Man 236 * Spectacular Spider-Man 237 * Spectacular Spider-Man 238 * Spectacular Spider-Man 239 * Spectacular Spider-Man 240 * Spectacular Spider-Man 241 * Spectacular Spider-Man 242 * Spectacular Spider-Man 243 * Spectacular Spider-Man 244 * Spectacular Spider-Man 245 * Spectacular Spider-Man 246 * Spectacular Spider-Man 247 * Spectacular Spider-Man 248 * Spectacular Spider-Man 249 * Spectacular Spider-Man 250 * Spectacular Spider-Man 251 * Spectacular Spider-Man 252 * Spectacular Spider-Man 253 - Death of Calypso Ezili. * Spectacular Spider-Man 254 * Spectacular Spider-Man 255 * Spectacular Spider-Man 256 * Spectacular Spider-Man 257 * Spectacular Spider-Man 258 * Spectacular Spider-Man 259 * Spectacular Spider-Man 260 * Spectacular Spider-Man 261 * Spectacular Spider-Man 262 * Spectacular Spider-Man 263 (1st Mattie Franklin) * Spectacular Spider-Man -1 * Spectacular Spider-Man Super Special 1 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 8 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 9 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 10 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 11 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 12 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 13 * Spectacular Spider-Man Annual 14 * * * * Category:Marvel Comics